


To kill a god

by themarquesofcarabas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Not just yet, but I hope it’s sweet, is this enemies to lovers?, not canon, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarquesofcarabas/pseuds/themarquesofcarabas
Summary: This is sth silly that popped into my head while I was grinding domains with Diluc...so don’t expect too much ^^;Sorry, I’ve been away with Genshin.The premise: What if Technoblade was a character in Genshin Impact...AU, not canon.(I know I haven’t researched properly, but the lore! The stories within stories! The art! The characters! The shipping material!!! >~< Genshin Impact has stolen my heart <3)But the real question here is...I wanna know: does Technoblade play Genshin Impact???
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technodream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	To kill a god

Wood burns.

Everyone knew that.

So it was laughable when the Pyro Archon, or Technoblade, as he preferred to be known as such in this case, found out who exactly they had sent to assassinate him this time.

That guy had a Dendro Vision, for Celestia’s sake. Give me a break already, you insufferable old fools.

The Old Ones had been after him ever since that fateful day he defeated the then reigning Pyro Archon, and ascended. But of course. No one expected that. That a god could be defeated. And they called foul play, never mind that he’d won fair and square.

Something about how an outlander had no place in Celestial. Even though he had never wanted to replace the Archon.

How was one to know that you get to put the mantle on after defeating one of the worst tyrants in Teyvat, even though you never wanted to be a god?

But as it is, here he was, looking at the nth thousand killer supposedly sent for his head.

Technoblade sighed. World weary to his bones.  
Do they never learn?

The young hero was busy challenging him to a duel to the death even now.

“Well”, Technoblade rose to his feet and quirked a smile. “I’d be happy to oblige. But you should know something, Knight of Dendro.”

“My name is Dream,” the young man said, with a smile as brilliant as the sun.  
“And I will be the one to kill you.”

He fired his crossbow as he spoke, the arrow’s charged shot hitting the ground at Technoblade’s feet before blooming into sharp green vines that grew around the Blood God in the blink of an eye, effectively trapping the not-so-newly made god in a circle of thorns.

With a sharp vault, the young hunter has landed right in front of him, twin axes blazing with power at his throat. 

“Any last words?”

The hero was looking very pleased with himself, as he watched the tendrils of ironwood surround the unresisting Archon, blood starting to bloom wherever those black poison-tinged thorns pierced his skin.

Interesting.

Technoblade looked at the growing plants with curiosity.  
He tilted his head at the young man in green and grinned.

“Would you like to come help me with my potato farm?”

...

.....

.........

**Author's Note:**

> Or alternatively:  
> “Technoblade never dies!”  
> Technoblade burns everything green away and in the aftermath of their battle, pulls a battered Dream up instead of dealing him the final blow and asked him, “Would you like to come work for me in my potato farm?”
> 
> LMAO... >u<  
> He just wants to farm his potatoes...
> 
> __________________
> 
> Thoughts:  
> I’m still wondering what weapon would best fit Technoblade as A God of War in Genshin Impact...  
> Claymore? Swords? Spears? Catalyst? A fishing pole? Lol  
> Maybe he crafts weapons out of blood and fire! And skulls!  
> Or sth...
> 
> See you guys~ but forgive me if it is not so soon.  
> I may be away stuck in Genshin somewhere trying to complete my quests and save up primogems for Xiaooooo...  
> ( ＾◡＾)っ♡♡♡♡


End file.
